


Day 366

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Little Towns in the Desert [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later, there's a shift in the dynamic.</p>
<p>[The Little Towns-verse plays with the idea that NV and DB are two of several towns that are all funhouse mirror reflections of one another. It's cute, fun, and this one's shippy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 366

 It had been a bad day, even by skewed Night Vale standards. The weird had been wierder, the dangerous dangerouser. More dangerous. Whatever. And anyway, it wasn't really _more_ dangerous, just _different_ dangerous, and that was a whole other thing.

The point is, Carlos came to just in time to hear Cecil break down.

At that moment, something clicked for Carlos, and he found himself texting Cecil “ _Meet me in the Arby's parking lot as soon as you can get away.”_

The rest happened just the way Cecil reported it: Cecil showed up, asking what was wrong, and Carlos, caught off guard, blurted “Nothing,” instead of the well though out speech he'd been rehearsing in the car. He flushed faintly pink and added, “After everything that happened, I just wanted to see you.”

They sat together for what definitely felt like way longer than the four or so minutes of the weather.

(For the record, he did eventually get that speech out.)

As the weather ended, Cecil sprinted back across the street to the station.

Carlos turned the volume on the radio up as high as it went and listened to the rest of the broadcast from his seat on the trunk of the car, leaning against the back window and staring up at the sky.

–

There was a minor explosion in Declan's lab.

Fortunately – well, by a certain measure of 'fortunate' – he was the only one there at the time.

Once he was all patched up, he drove over to the Station and waited for Lawrence's show to finish.

“Declan!” Lawrence exclaimed in surprise on walking into the break room.

“Hey,” replied Declan. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

“Did something sciencey happen?” asked Lawrence. “Because my broadcast's over, I won't be able to report on it until tomorrow.”

Declan shook his head. “No, and if it had, I wouldn't know. Most of the equipment went up with the lab.”

“I heard about that. Reported on it, even,” Lawrence told him. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit bruised,” answered Declan. “I was pretty lucky.”

“Well then... why are you here?” Lawrence asked hesitantly.

“Would you believe that I just wanted to say hi?” said Declan, blushing. “That is, I thought I was dying, and I found myself wishing I'd gotten a chance to say good-bye to you. So...” He made a vague gesture with his hands.

Lawrence stared at him for a moment, then crossed the room and sat down next to him.

“I'm glad you're not dead.”

“Me too.”

–

The escaped mutant deer had been one hell of a thing.

And the resulting car crash had totally sucked.

(That was honestly kind of impressive in itself. Not a lot in Desert Bluffs could be classified as such.)

Diego found himself hoping desperately that Kevin hadn't heard about the whole debacle. He didn't want to worry him. After all, he was fine.

When he turned on the radio and heard Kevin celebrating his alive-ness, Diego was overcome by an emotion he found that he couldn't quite identify.

He sent Kevin a text that read “ _When you get a minute, meet me in the garden behind the station.”_

So, during the weather, Kevin did.

They sat quietly, close together on the bench for a while (or maybe 4 ½ minutes), watching the cannibunnies eat each other.

It was rather romantic.

–

First of all, why does a town in the middle of the desert even _have_ a snow plow?

And secondly, how did it end up possessed?

Shouldn't making sure that out-of-place city maintenance equipment be somebody's full-time job?

Because contrary to apparent belief, _it sure as hell wasn't Dina's_.

She silently fumed about it in the corner of her lab the entire time she was trying to find a solution.

And then when the whole thing went down, half the town saw her get run over by the demonic snow plow. How _embarrassing!_

And, Dina realised as she sat wrapped in what felt like every blanket in Clear Hedge, _no one had thought to tell Evelyn she'd survived_.

“Oh for the love of _god_ , someone call the station!” Dina shouted over Evelyn's stammering on the radio. “And – and tell Evelyn to come here after the show.”

Someone must have, because about 10 minutes after Evelyn's show finished, she walked through the door.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah,” said Dina, glad that the fact she was buried in blankets up to her eyes would hide the bright pink she _knew_ now graced her cheeks. “I was dying, I thought, and I, uh, wanted to see you.”

“Oh.”

Evelyn sat down on the only bit of the couch not taken up by blankets or Dina.

After a moment of consideration, Dina lifted one side of the blankets. Evelyn took the hint and scooted closer to her. They sat like that for a good long while.

–

After spending 2/3 of her day trapped inside of a malevolant piano that kept teleporting different places, Carla was glad to finally get home and flop onto the couch. She switched positions a few times, but she just couldn't quite find a comfortable place.

As she picked up the TV remote after finally settling for 'feet on table,' she remembered that she'd been meaning to invite Cecily over for a movie marathon and _what better time than this?_

So she texted Cecily.

A few minutes later, Cecily walked through the front door. Carla patted the couch next to her, and Cecily, after a moment's hesitation, sat down.

Carla, making a split-second decision that she was 72% sure that she wouldn't regret later, inched a little closer to her and put her head on Cecily's shoulder.

_Ah. That's better._

–

One year to the day from Cam's first show, he sat on the trunk of Javier's car, eating a sandwich. It was no different than fifty other lunch breaks they'd shared, not really. Only this time when Cam looked up, he caught a glimpse of the unhidden affection on Javier's face, and – _oh._

There'd been a little bit him – well, a bigger bit than he liked to admit, really – that had thought that the scientist's apparent infatuation with him had been part of some elaborate prank. But here they were, one year later, still taking their lunch breaks together.

One year later, and Cam still caught Javier's affectionate looks out of the corner of his eye when Javi thought he wasn't looking.

That was an awful lot of time and effort for a prank. Too much, even.

_Oh._

Somewhere in the millisecond it took for Javier to school his face into a less open expression, Cam made up his mind.

He reached over and laced his fingers through Javi's.

They sat like that until they had to leave.


End file.
